User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Chucky vs Tails Doll- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 1
I've been REALLY excited to get this one out! Today, it's the battle many have suggested, so I won't attempt to list them- Chucky, the reembodied psychopath from Child's Play, takes a stand against the Tails Doll, the creepypasta Sonic R character! I know, I know, I said I'd be a while. Don't I always say that? Special thanks to BackToTheFuturama86 for helping me get motivated to finish this battle. Without further adu, let's get started! I have literally nothing else to say! (Edit: I realized I used the wrong logo on the intro sequence o_o Sorry!) Cast Cast: Chucky- EpicLLOYD Tails Doll (Normal)- NicePeter Tails Doll (Bold)- 'EpicLLOYD ('BOLD '''is the demonic switch) Instrumental- Anger Management Introduction EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle '''Chucky: Hi, I’m Chucky, want to play? You’d better, ‘cause you’re surrounded, You killed Noah and Gil? HA! My casualties are in the thousands! When it comes to Doll Killers, I’m not just the best, I’ve been crowned- While you look like you fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down! Fuck you, very much! This kart-driving piece of crap can’t compare to me! Nobody cares about you, let me rap against Sonic.exe! No more Mr. Good Guy, I’m about to let all of your blood spray! So tell me, Two-tailed freak, what does this fox say? Tails Doll: Welcome to Sonic R, now our race is finally ready to begin Can You Feel the Sunshine, ''Chucky? Does it burn your ginger skin? You’ve no brain, but it’s the same, you’d better remember my name You should have realized by now… '''THIS ISN’T A FUCKING GAME!' I’M THE MURDEROUS MONSTROSITY, OF WHOM WHICH EVERYONE FEARS YOU’RE A SELF-INDULGENT SELL-OUT, AND LIKE YOUR BRIDE, YOU’LL DISSAPEAR I’m out of the EB, and I’m ABOUT TO SLAY YOU FOR GOOD MEASURE! ''' '''ENOUGH WITH YOUR GAMES! You are coming with me… forever! Chucky: You are SO dead! I’ll leave you like my face, every scar and stich! I wouldn’t stay dead even if you killed me, but dying is such a bitch! Robert is BACK, I’M IN CONTROL, BOUT TO TURN OFF YA CONSOLE! HA! I did it again! Well, UP YOURS, SWEET DREAMS ASSHOLE! Tails Doll: THIS BRUTAL SAVAGE HAS TO OVER-DO BLOOD SO NOBODY GETS BORED OF ‘EM! I’LL RUN YOUR BLOOD ALL OVER THE TRACKS WHEN I HIT YOU LIKE A DELOREAN ''' You’re a nauseous little orphan who’s been blown way out of proportion But I really hate '''THAT I’M FACING FUCKIN’ FREDDY KRUGERS ABORTION! Chucky: Like my kitchen knife in your skull? Cause like my rhymes, it must sting When facing this bipolar, temperamental shameless rip-off of the ring- You’re just a homicidal, deformed, repulsive side-character depiction! Your only accomplishment being sadistic furries beating it to your fan-fiction! Tails Doll: Chucky, you’ve been betrayed, and it seems that, to your dismay If you think you stood a chance, you must have been led astray Because I’ll be growing stronger while your mortal body decays away I’ve beaten the biggest, defeating you was just mere Child’s Play (Music slows down and drones out as the screen goes black) (Screen resumes in a dark forest, Ib dolls are being hung from trees in the background, Tails Doll and Chucky are facing eachother as if they are about to have a showdown) (Rod Serling comes out from behind a tree) Rod: You’ve traveled to another dimension, one not only of sight or sound, but of mind- And at your next stop, the Twilight Zone… the both of you have made… a truly… terrible… mistake… (The screen fades in to show...) Talky Tina: My name is Talky Tina and I’m here to put this fight in reverse Against this doll who’s not threatening and this psycho who’s perverse Against these two concrete cretens who obviously can’t spit a verse Against these opponents who I’m better than, I don’t even need a curse You two aren’t grotesque and certainly to dumb for me to debate you Chucky, I wish Don Mancini was smart enough to not create you Tails Doll, your defeat is nigh, because tales like Ben Drowned negate you My name is Talky Tina, and I think I could even hate you Because this seemingly innocent doll will eliminate this twosies Beating a fuzzy fox and this psycho Weasly was such a doozy I’ll be sending my blades and regrets through thee, you see? My name is Talky Tina… YOU’D BETTER BE NICE TO ME! (Screen fades out) …WHO WON? WHOOOO’S NEXT! YOU DECIDEEEEEEE! EPIC RAT!.. *shudder* Battles of horror…. Suprise! :) Outro Who won? Chucky Tails Doll Talky Tina Category:Blog posts